Kiss me again
by i1976
Summary: Their love is strong, but they need to show it to each other, or it'll be too late.
1. Walking in the sun

**Walking in the sun**

"Hi Dais"

Daisy Duke turn to the voice behind her; Enos Strate was standing there, a wide smile on his face.

"Hi honey", Daisy smiled at him.

That morning the sun lighted Hazzard's streets, and dew was sparkling on trees and on grass.

"Do you need some help?", Enos said, pointing at the heavy bags in her hands.

"Oh, thank you very much, Enos".

Enos took her bags; in his arms they didn't seem so heavy.

"A lot of shopping", he chortled.

"Yeah, the big shopping of the month", Daisy laughed, "and Bo and Luke are at the farm helping uncle Jesse for the big cleaning of the month".

"Big shopping against big cleaning…. I don't know what it's better", he laughed.

They were walking in the sun, some people looking at them.

They heard a woman saying to another one "What a cute couple. I really don't know why they didn't marry and why they postponed their wedding"; the other woman answered "I heard it was because of…", but a gust of wind covered her words.

Enos blushed, and he looked at the ground.

Daisy glanced at him, then she tried to break the embarrassed silence between them, "Hey Enos, let me take a bag. I'm not so weak".

"Don't worry, Daisy. Where's your jeep?".

"There", Daisy pointed at her jeep on the other side of the street, regretting it wasn't far.

When they arrived at Daisy's jeep, she helped him with her bags.

"Thank you so much, honey. You're such a gentleman", she caressed his cheek, making him blush.

"I've only helped you to carry your shopping bags, Daisy", he smiled shyly, waving her goodbye, "Bye".

"Bye Enos", she looked at his wide shoulders while he was walking away, wondering why they didn't kiss any more since that day at the lake.


	2. Dying in the rain

**Dying in the rain**

"I'm very tired of all this rain. I hate it. Yesterday was a so beautiful day", Daisy sighed, looking at the rain drumming violently on the window.

"Yeah. The rain is very boring", Bo, sitting on the couch and reading a car magazine, agreed with his cousin.

"Not only boring, but dangerous too. It's a strong rain, too strong and too much in a too short time; the soil won't resist", Luke shook his head.

"I didn't know you're a geologist, Luke", Bo chuckled, "You always want to analyze everything, don't you?".

"Yeah, it's a good thing someone here analyzes things, cousin, otherwise we're dead because of you and your silly mind".

Daisy laughed, "I've always thought it was me the reasoning member of this family. Luke, you're not the right person who can blame Bo for his silly mind".

Bo looked at her, "So, are you the reasoning member of this family, Daisy? You? The cold one?".

Luke sniggered.

Daisy turned to her cousins, her arms folded, "Tell me, exactly, when I acted in a silly way".

Luke looked at the watch, "Well, it's 10 o'clock, so I've all the day to list when you acted in a silly way. First of all…".

Uncle Jesse stopped them, sighing, "And I'd need a full month to list every time everyone drove me mad".

A strong thunder covered their laughs.

"I don't like this storm. Not at all", Luke shook his head.

"Oh, hush. Don't be so pessimistic".

* * *

Enos yawned in his patrol car, at the speed trap.

"I hate when it rains", he sighed, "Yesterday was a beautiful day"

As usual he started to think of Daisy: Daisy smiling, Daisy caressing his cheek, Daisy calling him "honey"….. Daisy kissing him at the lake.

He smiled dreamy.

Suddenly a car flashed past in front of his car, waking him up from his fantasies.

"Hey. It's dangerous to drive like that, especially today".

The chase started: the stranger car followed by the deputy patrol car.

The rain drummed violently on cars windscreen, and mud spattered under the wheels.

Enos was a good driver, but the street was very slippery, and a couple of times he risked to leave the road. "Possum on a gum bush, why is it running?"

Suddenly he heard a dull thud, and his car left the road.

* * *

It was night, and at the Duke's farm everyone was now sleeping.

A hard knock at the door filled the silent farm.

Uncle Jesse got out his room, heading to the door, "Who's out there?".

Daisy, Bo and Luke were behind him, wondering what's happening.

It was 1 o'clock in the morning, and it meant only one thing: bad news.

When uncle Jesse opened the door, he saw sheriff Rosco standing in front of him, soaking, his hat floppy because of the rain.

"Rosco, why are you here? It's night. What's happened?"

Rosco took a deep breath, "A landslide. Near Mill Road. The river overflowed, and Hamiltons left their farm. But there are a lot of other damages all around because of this storm", he sighed.

Daisy came near him, "Rosco, you're exhausted. You should rest a bit and drink something warm".

Rosco shook his head, "There's no time, Daisy. Out there is like hell. I'm here to ask for help. I need Bo and Luke's help, and every young man's help. It's why I'm here".

"OK", Luke looked at Bo, "Get ready, cousin, tonight we'll have a lot to do".

Bo nodded, "You were right 'bout this storm, Luke".

Luke shrugged, "I'm always right".

Daisy was looking at her cousins and at Rosco, "And… me? What can I do? Let me come with you. I could…".

"Daisy, there's nothing you can do, actually", Rosco stopped her.

"Rosco's right, Daisy", strange words from uncle Jesse.

Then Rosco, exhausted and soaked, headed to his patrol car, and Daisy couldn't help but think of Enos, "Rosco, where's Enos now?".

Rosco glanced down, "I don't know, exactly".

"What does it mean you don't know exactly?", Daisy's voice cracked.

"I called him, but he didn't answer me. I know he was near Mill Road, at the speed trap".

"Mill Road? But… the landslide. The landslide was near Mill Road. He could … be….", Daisy wasn't able to go on.

"Harry up, Bo, Luke. Out there someone can be injured… or dead".

Silence filled the farm.

* * *

**Review review review.**

**Thanks a lot.**


	3. Awakening in the shadow

**Awakening in the shadow**

A water drop on his forehead.

Then another on his cheek.

Enos opened slowly his eyes.

It was dark around him.

When he tried to stand up a sharp pain in his left leg stopped him.

He flopped down, leaning against a damp and uncomfortable wall.

The deputy took a deep breath, trying to remember where he was and why.

The pain in his leg was terrible, and he felt sick.

He huddled on the wet ground, in the shadow, trying to breath slowly and deeply to stop the nausea and the dizziness.

"Where am I?", he whispered, then he closed his eyes.

* * *

Rosco's patrol car, followed by the General Lee (a strange thing, since it was usually the opposite), was roaming in Hazzard's streets, more similar now to streams than to streets.

They were getting ahead very cautiously, looking at that ghostly and sad scenery.

It was night, but all around there were several feeble lights, showing Hazzard's people roaming in those streets.

The mud, the moonlight, the torches in people's hands: everything contributed to make the scenery even more ghostly and sad.

In the General nobody talked; Bo, Luke and Daisy (impossible to leave her at the farm) were looking outside the car, scared and shocked.

"Do you think someone… is dead?", Bo's voice broke the silence.

Luke shook his head, "I don't know, I really don't know, for sure there's a lot to rebuild", he shivered, "We're lucky. Our farm is OK, and we are OK too".

Everyone nodded, thanking God in the deep of their heart for their safety, and praying Him for Hazzard's safety.

"We're near Mill Road" Bo pointed out, but there's no need to specify it.

The road was interrupted by a lot of rocks and it was impossible to go on; on one side of the road a noisy and terrifying river, and on the other side the rock face.

They stopped and they got out their cars.

Rosco approached them, "We need to clear the way …. for ambulances and for help. This is the main street, and other streets are now mud's streams, so it's the only way to cross Hazzard"

Bo and Luke nodded, realizing how difficult and hard was that work.

Cooter's voice reached them from the other side of the rocks, "Bo, Luke, glad you're OK".

Bo smiled for the first time since they left the farm, "Hey buddy, glad you're OK too. Hope you brought your ol' truck, it will be very useful to remove all those rocks".

"Of course I'm here with my truck".

Daisy was looking at the men , "And me?".

Rosco looked at her, "I've said you there's nothing you could do actually".

Daisy looked around, her arms folded because of the cold.

Luke looked at Bo, then he looked at Daisy, "You could help us removing rocks, the smaller ones, OK?".

Daisy nodded, grateful to think of her work and not of devastation 'round her… and of Enos.

At sunrise, several hours after, they were still working and the street was now almost clear, or at least it was possible to go ahead.

The four men, reached by other men from the both sides of the landslide, and Daisy, finally had a brief break to catch their breath.

The sun was lighting only destruction, and the devastation around them seemed even worse than in the shadow (in effect nothing was now hiding it).

A man spoke sadly, "In Hazzard's square I saw a lot of ambulances, and paramedics, and tents for first aid", he stopped, then he continued after a brief pause, "and a lot of injured persons… and someone dead".

"Oh my God", Daisy closed her eyes.

"And it's only the start; there're a lot of people 'round here injured, scared…. or dead", Rosco murmured, "but at least, now, ambulances can reach them because the street is clear".

Daisy's hand reached Luke's one, squeezing it, "Maybe Enos is in Hazzard's square… injured, but alive".

Rosco curbed her hope, "He's not there. Boss told me Enos is not there. Enos is missing. But if he's still alive, I'll find him and I'll save him".

Everyone was surprised by Rosco's affection.

"Time to go to find Enos ", Bo was right, they couldn't stay there crying. Not now.

They nodded and they reached their cars, heading to Hazzard's square and looking carefully the scenery around them to find a sign of Enos's fate.

And unfortunately they found it: his patrol car sunken in the river, only the flashing light on it outside the boiling water.

* * *

**Review, review, please review. Thank you.**


	4. Fearing the darkness

**Fearing the darkness**

Enos didn't know how long he had slept (or, it'd be better to say, how long he had been unconscious).

When he opened his eyes it was still dark around him; he didn't try to stand up again, remembering the previous pain in his leg and the nausea.

He stayed cuddled up on the ground, embracing himself 'cause it was cold and damp there, but… where was "there"?

The deputy waited until his sight got used to the darkness.

He understood there was water nearby because of a mild roar and a dripping.

He tried to be positive, "At least I won't die of thirst".

All around him, even above his head, only rock walls with musk on. A sort of a cave.

He rolled on his back, slowly, "Where am I? Please, someone help me", then he closed his eyes, "Calm down, Enos, someone is goin' to save you for sure", in his mind Dukes faces.

But, even if he was trying to be positive, he couldn't help but be afraid of that darkness, that pain in his leg and, now, headache too.

Enos remembered everything: rocks hit his patrol car, that tremendous noise and how the car fell in the river near the street, and then the water submerging and filling the car; he managed to go out the car, something he was used to when his car landed in a pond or a river during a chase, but this time the river wasn't calm and pleasant al all; and when he was outside the car, trying to re-merge, something hit him (a trunk? A rock? His own car?) and he fainted.

He sighed realizing he could have been dead, but fortunately the river brought his unconscious body in that cave; the price of his safety was a broken leg (for sure) and he hoped nothing else.

"Think, Enos, think", he repeated to himself in order to stay awake, "Ol' Mill Road… I was in Mill Road when I fell in the river", and suddenly the answer, "The cave, that cave near river's bank".

He smiled in the dark, happy for his new understanding, but the smile vanished from his face when he realized that the cave he remembered wasn't dark: actually he was somehow walled in.

* * *

Meanwhile Cooter's truck was trailing Enos's patrol car out of the river.

The car was completely submerged by the water, and when finally it re-emerged, several dents showed the landslide's fury.

Cooter looked at Rosco, and then at Dukes boys, but he didn't find the courage to look at Daisy.

Every man, and especially Daisy, was afraid to approach the car and to look inside; nobody wanted to find Enos's body there.

So they remained silent, looking at the wet and dented car now outside the river, its tyres firmly on the street, the sun sparkling on the car's wet body: a quite normal view, but not in those circumstances.

Rosco took a deep breath, coming near the car; he was the sheriff, and he had to do his duty, even if it was one of the rare times he wanted to be a civilian.

Everyone hold their breath until Rosco smiled, "It's empty. He's not inside the car".

It didn't mean Enos was safe, and everyone knew it, but, at least, it meant their hope to find him alive wasn't still gone.

Luke's sharp mind started to work, "If he got out the car, maybe he's somewhere nearby. Or maybe the river brought him downstream until he managed to go out the water and find a safe place to wait for help", then he thought, "_or maybe he died and the river's bringing his body somewhere downstream", _but he didn't voice his terrible thought.

Daisy looked at the street behind them, the river flowing in that direction, "We're going in the opposite direction of the river, so, if the river brought Enos downstream we have to go back and to look for him".

"But we didn't find any sign of him coming here", Bo pointed out, "We have to go on, towardthe town".

Daisy shook her head, "Maybe we didn't find any sign of him 'cause it was dark. We have to go back and to check every place around the river".

"But", Bo tried to reply to her, but Luke stopped him, "Maybe Daisy's right, or maybe she's wrong. Maybe the river brought not only Enos downstream, but his car too, so we don't know exactly where his car fell in the river… I mean… saying "downstream" it could be everywhere if we don't know exactly where Enos had the accident. We can't be sure he had the accident exactly here, where his car's now, or if he had the accident further on and then the river's flow brought his car here".

Cooter sighed, "My poor head… But you're right, Luke, there are a lot of little landslides long the way to Hazzard, not so grave to block completely the street, as the one we had to remove, but enough to push a car in the river".

"So, what to do?", Rosco came to the point.

Luke looked at Daisy and at the men 'round him, he was the leader now (something he was used to, except for Rosco's presence), "Cooter and Rosco will go ahead to the town, checking river's banks, and we'll go back".

Rosco nodded, "So I'll tell Boss 'bout the situation here, I'll help him and I'll send some help here".

"And my truck will carry Enos's car to my garage", Cooter added.

So they parted, reaching their cars and hoping to find Enos alive.

* * *

**Thank you everybody for your reviews... or only for reading.**


	5. Dreaming in the moonlight

**Dreaming in the moonlight**

_ENOS' POV_

I don't know if it's night or day.

Here it's dark… and cold.

I'm lying down on this moist and hard ground.

I lay on my back, and the only thing I can see is darkness, all around me.

Is someone looking for me?, or is everyone thinking I'm dead?

Dukes and Rosco are looking for me, I know it for sure.

But will they find me? Will they find me, before I die?

I'm trying to be positive, but I'm feeling really tired and sick.

My leg hurts very much, and the pain is more and more excruciating, but if I stay still the pain is bearable; my head hurts too.

I fall asleep and then I wake up; I fall asleep again and then I wake up again… again and again.

Sometimes I don't understand if I'm sleeping or if I'm awake: this silence and this darkness make me really wonder if I'm real and alive.

I touch my face with my hands only to understand if I'm real, if I've a body.

I put a hand on my chest to check my heartbeat: it's there, regular but a bit fast.

I breath slowly and deeply, and the air seems to enter my lungs like something watery, thick, and it hurts me.

What if nobody comes to save me?

Am I goin' to die?

Will I die because of my injuries? I know my leg is broken, but it's not a broken leg to worry me; I'm more worried because of the headache, of the nausea and of the chest pain when I breath deeply.

I'm trying to be positive, I'm really trying it, but I'm felling weaker and weaker, and it scares me.

Water drops are now mixed with tears on my face, but it's a silent crying, 'cause sobbing it's too painful: if I sob a stabbing pain hits my head, my chest and my leg.

I fall sleep again.

Please someone warm me.

I'm dying in the cave I loved so much; I hope Daisy remembers this cave.

* * *

_DAISY'S POV_

We've looked for Enos all day long.

I'm exhausted, both physically and mentally.

He can't be dead; I don't want to believe he drowned in the river, his unconscious body somewhere out there.

It can't be.

It's night, moonlight fills my bedroom, and I'm staring at the ceiling.

The farm is silent, everyone's trying to rest before to go out again to look for Enos; we've looked for him everywhere, and when I arrived at the farm I couldn't even stand up.

Uncle Jesse and my cousins told me to rest, and to stay at the farm, but I know that when they'll go out I'll go with them; I don't want to sleep 'cause I fear they leave me here while I'm sleeping.

I stare at the ceiling thinking of the last time I saw Enos: he was walking away in the sunlight.

I fall asleep while I'm thinking of him.

I fall in a dreamy world: I know I'm sleeping but everything seems so real.

I'm in a dark room; I don't know this room, but I'm at ease here.

The moonlight fill the room through the window.

I0m not alone in the room.

Enos is sleeping on a bed near the window: he seems so pale in the moonlight, his eyelids gently tremble, and his breath is slow and regular.

When I sit on the bed he wakes up; he's not surprised to see me, like he was waiting for me.

He looks at me and I look at him, there's non need to speak.

A strange feeling overwhelms me, like warm mud rising from my feet to my head.

He kisses me on my neck, gently; he kisses every inch of my neck, and then down, on my chest, while he unbuttons my shirt.

My fingers are trembling but they manage to reach his shirt's buttons and to undress him.

We undress each other while he goes on kissing me, everywhere.

I know it's a dream, but it seems so real.

I scratch my nails down his shoulders.

Finally his lips reach my ones: it's a deep, hot kiss, something different from our previous kisses.

We are completely naked, our hands exploring our bodies while we're kissing.

It's like rolling in a warm mud.

I suddenly open my eyes.

I'm in my bed, at the farm.

Dawn's light fills the room.

I know it was only a dream, but I can feel Enos' lips on my skin, I can feel him inside me.

I blush, torn between pleasure and shame: how can I have a dream like that right now?

I go to the bathroom and I look my face in the mirror: a gentle touch of red colours my cheeks, and my eyes are sparking.

"What a strange dream. Oh my God. I dreamt to have sex with Enos"; I wash my face with fresh water, "Why now?".

Suddenly I remember something Enos told me in the dream, the only thing he told me before I woke up: " I always waited for this, Dais. Do you remember that cave near the river? When you had a fight with Bo or Luke, or when you were angry, you hid there, and sometimes I came with you. We were alone, you and me, in that cave, our secret. Nobody could find us. At that time, when we were all alone, I dreamed of this moment".

I started: the cave! The cave I used as a refuge when I was a teenager, before Bo and Luke found it out and they began to use it with their girlfriends. The cave where Enos kissed me for the first time.

We've looked for Enos all day long, in every inch near river's banks, but I don't remember the cave. Why? It can't be disappeared during these years (It's a long time ago when I went in that cave for the last time), so why didn't we see it?

I'm confuse: I don't know why that cave is coming to my mind now, the only thing I know is that I've to find it.

* * *

**Ok, I know, I like to mix reality and dream, real and unreal, consciousness and unconsciousness, adding something magic too. I know it. I hope you're enjoying it.**


	6. Sparkling in the darkness

**S****parkling in the darkness**

"Are you sure he could be at the cave?", in the General Lee Bo's words broke the silence.

"No, I'm not sure at all. Only a thought", Daisy couldn't tell them her strange dream, "Only a desperate desire to find him alive", Daisy repeated whispering.

Bo looked at Luke; in the dawn they were running to a cave they almost didn't remember because of a Daisy's strange thought. They didn't understand why she was thinking of that cave since the morning while the previous day she didn't say anything 'bout it.

"Stop", Daisy's voice interrupted her cousins doubts, "it should be here, somewhere".

Bo stopped the car.

The boys looked in confusion at their cousin who was staring at a particular point near river's banks.

"It's there", so Daisy got out the car running to the rocky wall near the river.

When Bo and Luke reached her, they noticed that what seemed only a rocky wall was instead a little landslide hiding a dark hole.

"The cave is behind these rocks, it's why we didn't notice it yesterday", triumph in Daisy's voice, her eyes sparkling, while her cousins were wondering why she was so happy to find that cave, as she was sure to find Enos in.

"Bo, Luke, help me to remove the rocks. ENOS, ARE YOU HERE?"

Bo and Luke were now thinking her pain of losing Enos was driving her crazy, but, even if no Enos' sign came from the cave, they started to remove rocks. Maybe a totally useless work, but they knew it was impossible Daisy changed her mind, so it was better to complete that work.

Bo glanced at Luke, a spark of hope in his eyes mixed with a brotherly worry: what if Daisy was right? And what if she was wrong?, How to save her from disillusion and pain? So they kept on removing rocks, torn between impatience and fear to finish that work.

In the darkness inside the cave, Enos was sleeping, or he was unconscious: a stranger observer couldn't notice the difference. For sure a gentle move of his eyelids and a heavy sigh showed he wasn't dead.

Light started seeping through that darkness, but the deputy didn't seem to perceive it, lost in his own darkness.

He didn't even notice his friends faces appearing through the wall.

Dukes suddenly saw their friend's shape (impossible not to recognize him despite the darkness because of his uniform), supine on the ground.

They accelerated their work, now starting to call him, and when he didn't answer they sped up, fearing they were late and wondering why they didn't think of that cave the previous day.

Daisy managed to enter the cave through a little gap while Bo and Luke, taller and bigger than their little cousin, kept on removing rocks: they needed a space not only for reaching Daisy and Enos in the cave, but also for taking him and dragging him outside.

"Bo, call an ambulance", Luke ordered to his cousin, fear gripping him while he realized Enos' unresponsiveness to Daisy's touch.

Daisy was trying to awake him up, squeezing his hand, caressing his cheek, calling softly his name; the Duke girl knew he was alive because his regular breath, but his total unconsciousness scared her.

Finally Bo and Luke entered the cave and they gently took their friend, carrying him outside the cave (in order to avoid another landslide) and laying him on river's bank.

Now not only Daisy but also Dukes boys were calling the deputy's name, but he remained in his darkness despite sunlight's and his friends' embrace.


	7. Limping at the farm

**Limping at the farm**

A month after that terrible storm Hazzard was coming again to the life.

It was a bad awakening for the small town: some people killed by the violence of the Nature, several people without their home, several people counting the damages.

But life goes on, and everyone was now standing up, facing what the storm had brought and helping each other.

Dukes were torn between happiness for their luck (they were all safe, and their farm too) and disbelief for what was all around them.

Bo and Luke were every day here and there helping everyone in Hazzard needed their help.

Uncle Jesse was taking care of the farm, and of Daisy too.

Actually the young woman was taking care of Enos, and she was so occupied she didn't even take care of herself.

The deputy was discharged from the Hospital after several days his friends spent between hope and desperation.

* * *

Enos woke up in the room he knew very well since he left the Hospital.

The farm was silent, and, like every day, he was tired and confused.

He closed again his eyes and he took a deep breath, thinking 'bout doctors words; "severe head trauma", it was how they called his situation when he arrived almost dead at the Hospital.

And it was why he didn't remember anything; nothing 'bout the storm, nothing 'bout the accident, nothing 'bout the cave, nothing 'bout his friends' help.

He took another deep breath only to remember himself he couldn't take deep breaths because of several broken ribs.

He stood up cautiously, limping because of his broken leg, finally free from plaster.

He reached the kitchen with crutchs' help; his leg wasn't strong enough to hold his weight, even if a reduced weight but anyway too much for his leg.

Daisy looked at Enos, pale and tired, entering the kitchen and she quickly approached him, "Enos, honey, you should ask for help when you wake up. You're still weak".

Enos sat at the table, smiling, "Don't worry, I'm OK", the tone he usually used to minimize, his usual kindness for reassure people were worrying for him.

But Daisy wasn't someone he could calm down easily, 'cause she was the one in Hazzard who knew him better than anyone else.

She sighed while she cooked breakfast, "You know what doctors said, Enos. You should rest and don't worry 'bout what's happened". Daisy knew very well the deputy couldn't stand to stay at rest while everyone in Hazzard was working hard.

Enos looked down, "Yeah, I know. But I don't like to be a burden to you, uncle Jesse and the boys. And I can't even help Rosco and Boss", his fingers rubbing his shirt's sleeve.

Uncle Jesse came in, "How many times have I tell you you're not a burden, Enos? If you want to help us, well, have rest, take pills doctors gave you, eat what Daisy cooked for you and don't worry. It's the way to recovery".

Daisy nodded, "Uncle Jesse is right. Now eat breakfast, honey. You need something energetic".

* * *

"How's Enos?", Cooter asked Luke.

The dark Duke smiled sadly, "He's OK. I mean, he's slowly getting better. He spends almost the day sleeping, but doctors say it's normal. Sometimes he has headache, and actually he's trying to walk again 'cause his leg is free from plaster".

"And how's his memory?"

Luke shook his head, "He doesn't remember anything 'bout the storm, and maybe he'll never remember it, but it's a bad memory, so it's better if he doesn't remember it".

"Me too, I'd like to forget everything 'bout the storm", Bo whispered.

"And how's Daisy? That girl too needs rest after all those days and nights spent by Enos' side at the Hospital".

Luke nodded, "You know, Cooter. Daisy has a strong affection for Enos, and actually she's overprotective, as if he's a baby".

"_strong affection"_, these words remained suspended between them.

In particular Luke was thinking 'bout Daisy at the Hospital, remembering how, in order to stay by Enos' side, she said to nurses she was Enos' fiancée and that they were goin' to marry: only a innocent lie (Daisy's style) to reach her aim or her real desire?


	8. Passing on the baton

**Passing on the baton**

Daisy was sitting outside the farm when uncle Jesse came out, a cup of coffee in his hands.

The Duke's patriarch sat near his niece, "What are you thinking of, Daisy?"

Daisy gently took the cup of coffee from her uncle hands, grateful of his kindness. "It's all so strange, uncle Jesse. Everything happened last month makes me wonder 'bout our lives and people around us".

Uncle Jesse nodded, "Are you thinking of Enos, aren't you?".

Daisy nodded, "Yeah. You know, uncle Jesse, if I think of all my life, every time of my life, Enos is always there. When I was a little child, when I was a young girl, and now I'm a young woman. He's always been around me, like you Bo and Luke".

"Like someone of our family", uncle Jesse added, making Daisy smile.

"Yeah, like if he's one of us. And, somehow, he's one of us. And when I was at the hospital I really thought I was loosing him, and I was so scared".

Uncle Jesse put an arm around Daisy's shoulders, "Everyone was scared, Daisy".

"_but for me it was different", _Daisy thought, but she took her thought only for herself.

Anyway, uncle Jesse knew her niece so well he could feel what she was thinking.

"Is he still sleeping?", Daisy asked.

Uncle Jesse nodded, "But lately he's sleeping less than when he arrived at the farm after he left the hospital, and he's less weak. He's goin' better and better, so you should stop to worry so much, Daisy. And you should have some rest too, and have a little time for you, only for you".

"You're right, uncle Jesse. Now I know he's OK I can be happy, and have some rest. But … somehow… I can't stop take care of him, and, anyway, taking care of him it's not bad at all".

Uncle Jesse smiled, "I know you like take care of him".

Daisy blushed, "Uncle Jesse… you think that … "

At that moment the General Lee arrived at the farm and Bo and Luke came out the car.

"Hey Daisy, uncle Jesse, a bit of coffee for us?", the blonde Duke was smiling as usual.

"Come on boys. In the kitchen there's a lot of coffee for you".

While Bo entered the farm with uncle Jesse, Luke stopped and sat near Daisy, taking his uncle's previous place. "I bet Enos's still sleeping".

Daisy smiled, nodding.

Luke looked at his cousin, still thinking of what he was telling Cooter and Bo that morning.

"All of these years … I was only wasting my time", Daisy closed her eyes, resting her head on her cousin's shoulder.

Luke stayed silent, letting Daisy falling asleep.

"_So, our little Daisy is goin' to become a wife", _Luke smiled, understanding the real meaning of Daisy's words, and finally understanding her words at the hospital that day.

When Daisy woke up she didn't know how much time she had slept, but she was grateful Luke let her sleep; she yawned and she caressed his head, "Thank you", but her fingers found straight hair instead of her cousin's curly hair, "Luke?".

Daisy opened her eyes and she looked at the man by her side, finding out he was Enos and not Luke.

"Uh … Dais … when I came out you're sleeping on Luke's shoulder, and Luke told me to stay with you while he had a cup of coffee. He didn't want to wake you up, you're sleeping so deeply".

Daisy laughed, "Thank you, sugar. I was really tired. Sorry if I monopolized your shoulder for … how much I slept?".

Enos blushed, "A couple of hours".

"A couple of hours? Oh my God, I'm so sorry Enos. Why didn't you wake me up?"

Enos looked away, embarrassed, "You were sleeping so deeply, so I decided to let you sleep", the he blushed even more, "anyway, it's a good thing to have you sleeping on my shoulder, even if it's better to sleep in a bed".

Daisy smiled at him, "Honey, are you saying you'd like me sleeping on your shoulder in your bed?".

Enos started, blushing furiously, "No! It's not that. I was saying it's better sleeping in a bed instead of sleeping sitting on a porch swing. I mean … for you, it's better sleeping in YOUR bed, not in mine, instead of sleeping here on my shoulder. A bed it's comfortable … to sleep … for you … I mean".

Daisy laughed, "Enos, don't worry, I know what you're saying".

" _But, ME, I'd like to sleep with you, do you know, honey?",_ Daisy thought, remembering the strange dream she had the night before they found Enos in the cave.

Meanwhile Luke was looking at them from the kitchen's window.

"What are you doin', Luke?", Bo asked his older cousin.

"I've just passed on the baton", the dark hair Duke answered with a smile.

The three men in the kitchen looked each other, smiling.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

TWO MONTHS AFTER

Enos and Daisy were walking in the sunny Hazzard's streets, carrying some bags (their shopping for the week).

"There's no need to help me, Enos", Daisy said, but in effect she liked walking by his side.

"Don't worry, Dais. I like to help you", he smiled.

Enos had now completely recovered from the accident during the landslide, and he was wearing again deputy's uniform.

Finally they arrived at Daisy's jeep, and after they placed the bags inside the car they parted with a gentle kiss on lips.

"What do you want for dinner, sugar?", Daisy asked him while he was walking away.

Enos stopped and turned to her, "Everything you cook is OK, Dais".

Daisy smiled him back, laughing for his words.

* * *

Driving her jeep from the Boar's Nest Daisy yawned.

It was dark, but the moonlight was lighting the road.

When she arrived at the little farm the windows were dark, no light inside.

"_Enos is already sleeping", _she smiled.

Every evening they had dinner together, then she left for the Boar's Nest.

Daisy entered silently the farm, yawning again, then she headed to the bathroom where she had a brief shower and she wore her nightdress.

She entered the bedroom; the moonlight filled the room through the window.

Enos was sleeping on the bed near the window; his eyelids gently trembled, and his breath was slow and regular.

When Daisy sat on the bed he woke up.

He looked at Daisy and Daisy looked at him, smiling.

Enos kissed Daisy on her neck, gently; he kissed every inch of her neck, and then down, on her chest, while he unbuttoned her shirt.

They undressed each other while they kissed.

The moonlight filled their little farm and it made their wedding rings spark in the shadow.


End file.
